As Of -insert date here-
by TekeoMiona
Summary: Drabble Updates, basically. Each chapter is a little update on where I'm at in a story, so you know I am working on it and know that I'm alive (especially during my longer breaks of inactivity), told in silly little skit thingies with the Perfectionites. -7. Juni '15 Update-
1. Season 1 Finale: Dream Travel

**As of the 19th of May... (for the season 1 finale, Dream Travel)**

* * *

"This story sucks," Tyler said with a huff, glaring at the papers in his hand.

Burt looked up from his own stack. "What are you talking about? I think it's pretty good. I mean, going from the outline, anyway. And the first chapter came out nice."

"The whole thing is about me but I'm barely even in it. That makes no sense!"

"I think it makes it more interesting," Burt replied calmly.

Tyler snorted. "Yeah, 'cause it makes _you_ the main character!"

Burt smirked but said nothing.

"Fine. But when _you're _story comes out, I'd better be the front person. It's only fair."

"Of course, Tyler."

"…Don't humour me."

"Of course not. Ooo look, she's started chapter two already!"

"You disgust me."

* * *

**Yes. I have finished the first chapter and immediately began the second. Woot!**


	2. Dream Travel

**27\. September 2014...**

The room was silent. Burt and Tyler sat forlornly in the midst of hundreds and hundreds of blank and half-written sheets of paper. Neither spoke, looking around at the giant mess, confused and slightly worried.

And so it remained, for so many days.


	3. TEST

"Good Afternoon! We're here to give you guys a long overdue update on TekeoMiona's writing."

"Wait, what update?"

*SMACK*

"Ow! Larry! What!"

"Pay attention, Tyler. As I was saying, we are here to tell you what's been happening. I'm sure you've all been wondering what's happened to Vlad and whether or not they've abandoned their stories. Vlad knows this, and would therefore like to extend an official statement of 'Getting Back in the Business'."

"Right. An official statement of 'Being Back in the Business' will come later, when it is clear they aren't going to lose motivation again."

"Now, they are not working on Dream Travel, but instead have decided to get their mojo back using another new story. This one will not be a part of Am'Verse, but a standalone story."

"They are hoping to have it finished and posted before the end of the month. The original bet, after sharing the idea with a non-Tremors friend, was to have it done shortly after they finished finals, as the story was intriguing despite having not seen the movies or show yet. However, Vlad also has a chapter to edit, transcriptions to practice for a job, and next week will be volunteering at their mother's store to cover for the usual volunteers. So the date will have to be pushed back due to lack of time to work on the story, but they're still aiming for a before-July finish."

"Yes, and I must say, they seem to be on quite a roll as well. They've got three chapters fully outlined and have belted out over four pages of chapter one already."

"And I must say...I feel like a radio announcer."

"What?"

"So do you. Why are you taking this so seriously?"

"Because Vlad's the one who keeps us alive. Would you rather they kill us or ignore us? You'd be bored."

"...That is true. Carry on."

"Anyway... oh, there was one more thing, what was it?"

"Ummm... the title?"

"No, Vlad doesn't have a title yet. Just 'That Evil Stingy Thing', which they keep abbreviating as TEST."

"Oh! The summary!"

"Right! Vlad would like to show you the currently official, possibly slightly changed later synopsis for the story. We hope you look forward to it."

"I know I am. I like Benton. I hope he's in the story more."

"We all know you like him, Tyler. Your friend-flirting is far too obvious."

"Burt? What're you doing here?"

"Friend-flirting? I don't friend flirt!"

"Yes you do. Now shut up."

"Rude."

**_TEST Synopsis:_ Burt and Tyler get an unusual assignment from Twitchell. A rescue mission, including an angry man from Burt's past. As usual, things take a wrong turn, but for the first time in years, Burt doesn't have a backup plan. With his past staring him in the face and in danger of losing his partner, But begins to wonder if he really does have no business being in the game.**


End file.
